Harry Potter and The Rising of The Dark Lord
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Harry had been lucky. He had encountered You-Know-Who for 3 times and won. It was all dumb luck. What happened when the luck running out? Hermione Granger made sure it won't happen because now Dumbledore's not the only one with the plan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt to write a Harry Potter fanfic. I had writer block for my other fanfic. Do not fret, I am stilk working on them

This story began in the beginning of the third year. Mostly everything in the 3rd year is the same as we know it. My story began during the summer before Harry's 4th year. Please be kind...

Chapter 1

The Granger Preparation

Hermione stared at the thing she just received from her professor. She remembered promising to only use it for her study. But research is, in a way, studying too.

She had done her research regarding the use of the time turner. She knew the rules by heart, she knew the risk, and she knew the consequences. But this was the best way. No, this was the only way for her to help Harry.

She clenched the time turner in her palm. She would do it. And she won't let anyone knew about this. Not even Harry.

Hermione didn't favor summer holiday. Well, she's glad to be able to go home and be with her parents. She just didn't like the fact that she could't use magic during that time, but she found a loophole... she couldn't perform magic, didn't include she couldn't brew potions. And thus began her day of researching and brewing different kind of potions. Even some which were very complicated, like veritaserum and felix felixis. She couldn't get her hands on the important ingredients, but she managed to understand the principle. She made sure she was discreet, but her parents bound to find eventually, with all the stench, smoke, and sometimes explosion.

That was why now Hermione was sitting in her father's study room, along with her mother. The last time she was here was when she accidentally froze Allana Kingston during her kindegarten.

"Dad, am I in trouble?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"I don't know, love. Are you?"

Hermione mentally cursed herself. Of course she wouldn't get straight answer. It was her dad after all.

She looked at her mom who winked at her, amused.

Hermione sighed. She knew they were waiting for her explanation, and they knew something was up.

"Mom, Dad... I'm not in trouble. At least not at this moment. I don't even know if I will be in trouble. But the thing is, something happens in Hogwarts that make me realize I have to prepare for the worst." She paused, waitung for any reaction from both adults.

She was satisfied upon seeing their concern. Her father nodded, asking her to continue.

"You still remember what happened during my first year about the sorcerer's stone?" Both nodded.

"How about the second year when I was petrified?"

She saw her mother trembled slightly and her father's eyes darkened. How could they forgot that their only daughter was almost died? If she wasn't that smart to figure out and take precaution, she wouldn't only be petriefied. They had planned to ask her to leave Hogwarts, but Hermione convinced them that Hogwarts was the place that she actually belonged. She got her first friends, she wasn't bullied like she was in primary school, and most importantly, she found her confidence and purpose.

She found happiness.

How could they take that away from her. They could only remind her to be careful. Be cautious. And wrote often. She did all of that. And they were always grateful that she always came home in onr piece every summer. And for them, it was enough.

"And last year, I told you about the dementor and how we rescued Buckbeak and Harry's godfather." Again, they nodded.

Hermione swallowed hard, now... this is the tricky part.

"I have been doing some side project. To prepare. I realized that we, Harry particularly, were lucky. We weren't prepared. All of our escapes were mere luck. And luck could be ran out. What happened with me and the Basilisk was not luck. It was because I did my research. I took precaution. But it was mere coincidence that Harry found my notes." She took a deep breathe for continuing, "I want to be prepare and has some plan. You-know-who had plan. It was ruined when he tried to kill Harry, but he had... has plan."

"Has?" Her mother whispered.

"Yes, mom... Dumbledore believes he's still alive. Not powerful like before, barely survive, but still alive." Hermione answered honestly. "That is why, Hogwarts is the safest place for me now. Also, I need the resource. The library, the professors, and my friends."

"Is it dangerous?" Her father asked softly, "The plan of yours?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. She shook her head, "I don't know. I haven't figured out what kind of plan it will be. Right now, I'm just trying to prepare myself."

"What do you need us to do, sweetheart?"

Hermione looked up at her mother, then she glanced at her father.

"I need you to trust me." She said simply.

Both parents nodded.

"Just don't forget we are here if you ever need us. Sure we're not magical, but there might be few things here that we can do. Afterall what we lack in magic is compansated by modern technology."

Hermione's eyes lit upon realisation. She leapt to hug his father and mother.

"Thank you, daddy..." she pecked her dad's cheek.

"And Hermione, I would be more than willing to install exhaust fan for the basement so you can brew whatever it is without having to struggle with the stench." Her mother said, smiling, "Don't I earn a kiss too for that one?"

Hermione and her father laughed, she moved swiftly toward her mother and hugged her while gave a peck on her cheek.

"You just said that because you were jealous."

"At least I know what made me earn the prize." Her mother retort.

Hermione chuckled. She loved her parents, and nothing would ever change that.

Her dad turned to her, looking serious. "Sweetheart, we just want to thank you for being honest with us. About everything that has happened to you at your school. I know it's not easy."

Hermione gave her parents a wicked smile, "It's okay, Daddy... no need to thank me. Like you once said, our family value honesty and loyalty above all else." She said emphasizing both adjective.

Both John and Jane Granger looked a tad uncomfortable for a split second.

"Sweet...," her mother started.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, mother... I know about your kitchen and daddy's garage. I've known for a while."

Her father laughed, "How?"

"All those classes I used to take during the summer might be a give away." She replied. "But i want to thank you... you had no idea how useful all of that."

Her mother looked a bit sad saying, "We were hoping you won't need it."

"It's okay, mother... maybe one day, when I'm of age we can all be totally honest?" She suggeted, squeezing her mother's hand.

Both of the older Grangers nodded.

That night, Hermione slept while hugging her journal. Her mind raced, thinking what else she could do to help Harry.

And miles away, in the smallest bedroom of Privet Drive No. 4, Harry Potter woke up from a nightmare.

A/N:

Let me know what you think... and oh, just need to let you know that this fanfic's gonna be a long haul...


	2. Apparating and Portkey

A/N: thank you for reading my first chapter. And this one is writing especially for Cibbler, the only one story follower. Thank you for giving this story a chance.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belonged to J.K. Rowling. I forgot to put disclaimer on my first chapter, please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 2 Apparating and Portkey

"Well well well, Granger."  
"Never thought you had it in you."  
She knew those voices... and that tone. She heard someone giggled, Ginny! So she's arrived at the Burrow then. She opened one of her eyes, peeking. She was at the Burrow's backyard, and everyone, except Ron who was scowling, looked amused. Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley was not present.  
He heard someone cleared their throat, then, to her horror she noticed why they were staring. Pink tinted her cheeks and her ears went red matching Ginny's hair.  
She mumbled an apology and disentangled herself from Bill. To her relief, Bill just smirked and winked.  
"How do you like your first?" He asked teasingly.  
Hermione mouth opened and then closed, the twins burst out laughing. Hermione shot Ginny, who was laughing uncontrollably, a dirty look.  
"Traitor!" She mouthed. The younger girl laughed even more.  
"How come you got all the fun while I covered in scratches?" Came an amused retort from Charlie who was indeed covered in scratches courtessy of Crookshanks. The half kneazle looked furious.  
"Guess I'm just lucky," replied Bill, cringed a bit looking at the sight of his brother.  
The twins still teased her and Hermione was sure they won't allow her to forget it. Her eyes pleading Ginny to help her but to her chagrin the female Weasley just smirked and giggled.  
Mrs. Weasley finally appeared and raised her eyebrow at the commotion. Hermione felt grateful toward Mr. Weasley who saved her by ushering Ginny to take her to their shared room.

* * *

"You practically stradled Bill!" Ginny exclaimed as soon as the door closed.  
Hermione groaned. "I was panic. I felt Bill's hand slipped from mine, and I don't want to get splinched. I grabbed anything nearby. I didn't realize what I did until... you know..." she went red again.  
Ginny roared with laughter. It took her 10 minutes to finally put her laugh under control. Hermione shot the younger girl a dirty look.  
"You know, if you act more like this and less nervous around Harry, he might notice you." She said flatly.  
That earned her a glare from the only Weasley daughter.  
"Perhaps you'll stradle Bill again when Harry comes, and I think I'll manage to do just that." She replied smartly.  
"It was a hug! I hugged him!" Hermione stated desperately.  
"If you say so, Hermione."  
The older witch sighed, "I'm serious though. You should act less nervous around Harry. You know how uncomfortable he was being admired."  
Ginny sulked. Hermione knew she'd won.  
Hermione reached her hand, "You are an attractive girl, Ginny... he will notice you. Be yourself. Harry is just another boy. And boys tend to be daft on things like that."  
Ginny gave her a sweet smile, too sweet for Hermione's liking, "Is that why you stradled Bill?"  
Hermione threw her a pillow.

* * *

Monday dawn came and the Burrow was busied with several red heads and two honorary members. After Harry arrived yesterday evening, with another commotion, though less embarassing as Hermione's, everything was a bit tense. Hermione couldn't even imagine those kind of situation could happen in the Burrow.  
Mrs. Weasley was furious at the twins and the twins were even more stubborn than the Weasley matriach. And to think it was over a prank too. Hermione shook her head, partly trying to shake the sleepiness and partly on the situation at hand, which got worse by the time of their departure.  
Hermione had to agree with Mrs. Weasley though. Both Fred and George weren't stupid. They're smart and creative, she had to admit. Those toys they invented required extensive research. If only they put their interest toward academics, they could get more OWLs.  
She couldn't help but compared the twins invention with her parents equipment. Ones they thought she hadn't discovered. Those were cool gadgets. She wondered how wizards would react if they knew muggles had that sort of cool things, well... granted not all muggles had access to that, but if their Aurors were had to have a match with the likes of her parents she was sure they'll be equal. Or would they?  
Hermione didn't know much about Aurors. That'll change for sure. She would research sbout that later. She could ask Mr. Weasley, but mostly he was distracted and grilled her on muggles invention. She couldn't imagine his reaction if Hermione showed him some of the gadget she got from her parents.  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that they're climbing on a hill. She grunted, her breath was heavy. I really need to exercise more, she thought. When she finally arrived at the clearing she was the last one ther, clutching a stitch on her side. She heard Mr. Weasley saying something about finding the Portkey.  
So that's how they're going to the world cup. She hoped that Portkey would be more pleasant than apparating. She sighed remembering that last night after dinner the Weasley kids were teasing her when Charlie offered a side-along apparation for today, earning laughter from everyone on the table including Ron. Even Mrs. Weasley made an unladylike snort. She never thought her face could be redder than ever.  
She just started looking for the portkey when someone called out Mr. Weasley, indicating he found the Portkey. Hermione bent, hand on knees, to catch her breath before following the others. She saw Mr. Weasley was talking with a ruddy-faced wizard with a srubby brown beard. He was holding an old muggle boot. Hermione cringed. That was the Portkey anc she had to touch that? Not very hygiene, was it?  
Another man? No... boy, appeared behind Mr. Diggory. Of course... Hermione scolded herself, Diggory... he was Cedric Diggory's father.  
They all greeted Cedric, except the twins. She rolled her eyes on their antics. Good thing Harry didn't hold a grudge over the Hufflepuff's perfect. Boys and Quidditch. Just like her dad and hockey. She shook her head.  
"You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do -" Mr. Weasley addressed Harry and Hermione after they check the watch.  
Hermione glanced at Harry. He mirrored her expression of worry. His first experience with wizarding transportation wasn't pleasant. He almost got flatten by the Whomping Willow in the Weasley flying car, turned up in Knocturn Alley when using Floo Network, and he said he almost puked when he used the Knight Bus. As for her, the embarassing moment from side-along apparation was enough.  
She took her place on Harry's right side, and Cedric Diggory took his on her right side. Ginny was snickering. Hermione scowled and ready to shot her a glare if she dared to tease her when she felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward.  
She felt her feet left the ground. Her shoulder banging hard on Harry's and she felt Cedric's shoulder banged on her too. She cringed, that'll sure to bruise later. She closed her eyes tightly, this was worse than broomstick. She shuddered to think what could happened if her finger slipped from the boot. As she was about to tighten her grip, Mr Weasley said "Let go, kids."  
"What?!" She shrieked, he can't be serious. To her horror, he was!  
"Let go!" He repeated.  
She looked at Harry, he was hesitated before nodded. Hermione braced herself before letting go of her finger. She prayed to all deity she knew when she felt her body gave up to gravitational pull.  
She heard several thumps of body around her before she made contact with the ground. Her body ached, but before she could even registered what happened, a body fell on top of her knocking her breath. She felt something cold, metal, pressed on her nose. Glasses.  
"Sorry, Hermione." Harry flustered, trying to stand up.  
Hermione was still trying to fill her lungs with oxygen. Her eyes shut. She blinked several time before seeing Harry hovering over her, offering his hand. Just as she took Harry's hand he heard someone called out, "Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill".


End file.
